Currently, every family enjoys convenient life style using a variety of home appliances.
For instance, an automated washer enables to prevent a client from wasting labor and time unnecessarily, a refrigerator enables to keep various kinds of food in store safely, and a microwave range enables to prepare food conveniently.
Specifically, the latest home appliances linked to Internet environments such as the Internet washer and the like show up in the market gradually. Hence, there is no restriction of time and space for washing the laundry since the entire operational control of the Internet washer, if necessary, can be made remotely.
Yet, in order to control remotely the Internet washer using the Internet environment, power of the Internet washer should be turned on all the time, whereby power consumption of the Internet washer increases inevitably.
Moreover, another home client is unable to be informed of the fact that the Power of the Internet washer is turned on by a remote control, whereby the operational control may be duplicated.